


Illya + Napoleon: Explosive Love (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: I know that this fandom has been around for ages but I only discovered it for myself a couple of months ago and damn do I dig those two. A smooth fanmix for two smooth fellas.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 16





	Illya + Napoleon: Explosive Love (Fanmix)

Illya and Napoleon. What more is there to say. I love those two in any guise though I have to admit that the Armie Hammer and Henry Cavill version are especially dapper. I made this mix in two parts. The first one features the smooth cool kind of music and the second part features music from the 60s.

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/illya-napoleon-explosive-love-the-man-from-uncle-part-1/)

[Explosive Love - Part 1 (on Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/illya-napoleon-explosive-love-the-man-from-uncle-part-1/)

CD 01

  1. Cat Power- New York
  2. Chris Cornell - You Know My Name
  3. Handsome Boy Modelling School- The Truth
  4. Royal Deluxe - I'm Gonna Do My Own Thing
  5. Amy Winehouse - You Know Im No Good
  6. Josef Salvat – Hustler
  7. Robbie Williams – Supreme
  8. The Kills - Future Starts Slow
  9. Jetta -Start a Riot
  10. Imagine Dragons – Gold



[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/illya-napoleon-explosive-love-the-man-from-uncle-part-2/)

[Explosive Love Part 2 (on Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/illya-napoleon-explosive-love-the-man-from-uncle-part-2/)

CD 02

  1. Nina Simone - Take Care Of Business
  2. Doris Day - Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps
  3. Dusty Springfield - The Look of Love
  4. Barbra Streisand -Lover, Come Back to Me
  5. Roberta Flack - Compared to What
  6. Nancy Sinatra - The Shadow Of Your Smile
  7. The Isley Brothers -This Old Heart Of Mine (Is Weak)
  8. Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough



Kudos and Likes are love!


End file.
